


The Creeping Creature from Cascade

by HYPERFocused



Series: The Random Green Blob (RGB) [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, Vegetables, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something really weird in the refrigerator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creeping Creature from Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd in a (planned) stair-step word-count (200, 400, 600, etc) series following the adventures through fandoms and challenges, of our friend, the Random Green Blob (or RGB, for short), first seen in Smallville in "The Case of the Glowing Green Goo": [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3739846.html)

"What the hell _is_ this, some kind of science experiment?" Jim asked Blair one Tuesday morning. He was trying to scrounge for some breakfast, but Blair's whatever-the-hell-it-was stopped him in his tracks. "It", was a glob of gelatinous green goo, that almost looked like it was glowing. It sat, on the fridge's second shelf, still wobbling and shimmying from the force with which Jim had shut the freezer door above.

"An experiment? Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I'd like to call it 'lunch', though. I'm bringing it for the potluck, remember? It's Deconstructed Broccoli in Aspic. I'm pretty sure I found it in a Mollie Katzen cookbook."

"She's the one with the broccoli tree thing, right. I liked that." This, on the other hand, looked atrocious. He was going to have to dial down to 1 to be able to taste it without gagging, he was pretty sure. Actually, screw it. He wasn't going to taste it at all. Too bad the rest of the PD weren't going to be so lucky.

"The Enchanted Broccoli Forest," Blair reminded him. "Most people like it, even kids who won't normally eat vegetables, because it's so cool looking. Especially with the Parmesan snowfall you suggested."

"Unlike your 'Disgusting Broccoli in Ass-Blecch'. Well, it's cool looking, kind of like something from a 1950s B-movie. 'The Creature from Cascade', or something."

"Hey, I'd watch that. Especially if the hero was a gorgeous former army ranger turned police detective with enhanced senses and excellent taste in partners (however you want to use that word.)"

"Me too, as long as he has an amazing, brave partner with beautiful blue eyes, and incredible, silky curls that drive the hero to distraction with all their colors." It was true. It was so easy for Jim to get lost in all of the sensuous and sensual aspects of Blair.

Distracted for all the right reasons, Jim pulled Blair in to him, and kissed him. Soft, plush lips; Jim's hands slipping into said ringlets. Blair stretching up to kiss him back, body heat leaching into Jim, warming him, too.

It was early, and if they hurried to get ready for work, and maybe just grabbed a banana to eat on the way out, they could go back to bed. Turns out, it wasn't _breakfast_ Jim was hungry for, it was Blair. He was definitely going back for seconds.  



End file.
